


В следующий раз я успею

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Revenge, Sad Ending, Torture, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Азирафаэль не сумел спасти Кроули, и все, что ему теперь остается, — это вызвать Небеса на бой.Это правда очень грустная история.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	В следующий раз я успею

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

— Даже если ты это сделаешь, — Михаил вдруг улыбается, — его это не вернет.

Ее слова отзываются эхом, и Азирафаэлю кажется, будто сверху на него медленно опускается бетонная плита. Стискивает, сдавливает, а следом за ней рушатся стены. Как в той церкви в сорок первом году, когда Кроули успел его спасти. Чудо тогда осталось за Азирафаэлем, но если бы не Кроули, ничего бы не было.

Только вот Кроули в тот раз успел вовремя, а Азирафаэль — нет.

Поэтому Михаила он не слушает. Он вообще больше не слушает никого Сверху, с тех пор как святые Небеса стали напоминать ему бетонную плиту.

И меч он тоже не убирает.

— У тебя все равно не хватит решимости, — продолжает Михаил.

Даже поверженная, даже теперь, когда Азирафаэль держит пламенеющий меч у ее горла, она все равно командует и отдает приказы.

— Когда в Начале Времен тебе вручили оружие, ты так и не стал воином.

Она права: это Азирафаэль знает точно. Если бы он был воином, он бы не допустил того, что случилось.

— Ты же отдал меч людям, правда? Потому что ты никогда не понимал, зачем мы создали оружие и как следует карать врагов. За свою жизнь ты не смог изгнать ни одного демона, даже самого бесполезного. Ах да, ты же и не собирался его изгонять. Вы же были друзьями, правда? Как мило. Или не только друзьями…

Азирафаэль ничего не отвечает.

Но теперь в сердце саднит и болит еще больше.

— А потом что? — Михаил смеется. — Вызовешь Небеса на бой? Серьезно?

Теперь ему остается лишь кивнуть в ответ. Он согласен. Это бессмысленно.

Но пути назад у него уже нет, и он взмахивает мечом.

Отрезанную голову Михаила он забирает с собой.

Вернувшись на Землю, он идет в Сент-Джеймсский парк. Устраивается на скамейке у пруда. Бумажный пакет — сотворенный из Небытия — он ставит рядом. С минуту наблюдает, как итальянские туристы бросают уткам хлеб. Потом на него вдруг накатывает усталость, и, закрывая глаза, Азирафаэль представляет, что на все это скажет Кроули.

***

Кроули сперва ничего не говорит.

Поначалу Азирафаэль ждет, пока тот проснется. Просто стоит на пороге, завороженно смотрит на спящего демона, смотрит, как у того слегка вздрагивают ресницы, и слушает его дыхание. И еле подавляет в себе желание подойти ближе, сесть рядом на краешек дивана и убрать прядь рыжих волос с лица Кроули. И поправить на нем одеяло.

Тот вдруг открывает глаза. Приподнимается на локтях, озирается, пока взгляд его не фокусируется на Азирафаэле.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули непонимающе смотрит на него. И спрашивает невпопад:

— Какой сегодня день?

— Понедельник, — отвечает Азирафаэль. И тут же добавляет. — Я убил Михаила.

Вообще-то он собирается достать ее голову из бумажного пакета и положить у ног Кроули. И сказать Кроули, что они победили — ну, почти победили — и что теперь все будет хорошо. Так делают древние герои в книгах, которые так любит Азирафаэль. Вот только он ловит себя на мысли о том, что этот жест у него выйдет сейчас слишком картинным и глупым, и вместо этого решает уничтожить свой трофей — распылить на молекулы — потом. А пока что, осекшись, просто смотрит на Кроули. Старается ничем не выдавать встревоженности.

Но в желтых пылающих глазах Кроули он читает лишь редкое для того спокойствие. И на душе у него самого тут же становится легче.

Кроули опускается на спину. Смотрит в потолок и вдруг произносит:

— Мы не в Лондоне, верно? Это ведь не твой книжный магазинчик.

— Нет, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

Конечно, ему очень хочется соврать. Не получается. Книжного магазинчика у него давно нет: с тех самых пор, с того проклятого дня, как они с Кроули разминулись в Лондоне, и Азирафаэль отправился на его поиски, чтобы бесконечно долго стучаться в закрытые двери Небес и Ада.

Поэтому теперь свой книжный магазинчик Азирафаэль создает заново. Для Кроули. Книги здесь — настоящие. Это не так уж и сложно: многие свои издания Азирафаэль помнит наизусть.

Он бы и мир для него создал заново.

Лучший.

Справедливый.

В котором не принято обманывать, похищать и обрекать на мучения.

Если бы мог.

— Я заварю чай с мелиссой и мятой, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Будешь?

Кроули кивает.

Азирафаэль уходит на кухню: здесь тоже все по-прежнему. И минут десять суетится, делая все так, как принято у людей. Кипятит воду, отбирает травы, дает настояться, сдувает пыль с самых красивых чашечек.

Когда Азирафаэль появляется на пороге с подносом, Кроули сперва все так же глядит в потолок. Заметив Азирафаэля, немедленно усаживается в постели — лицо его на мгновение искажает боль — и улыбается. И теперь Азирафаэль точно знает, что все будет хорошо, и знает, как: Кроули постепенно придет в себя и снова станет несносным самоуверенным демоном.

Все будет по-прежнему.

Надо лишь немного подождать.

***

Ждать приходится долго. Зато священной ярости Сандальфону не занимать, а двигается он быстро. С легкостью уворачивается от атак Азирафаэля и сразу же переходит в нападение.

Он привык крушить, карать и убивать.

Но у жителей Содома не было огненного меча, чтобы сразиться с архангелом, и все, что сейчас нужно Азирафаэлю, — выиграть одно ничтожное мгновение. И отрубить Сандальфону руку.

Тот падает на колени.

Пощады не просит, и Азирафаэль, наверно, уважает его за это.

— Ты попадешь в Ад, — обещает Сандальфон, когда Азирафаэль приставляет пламенеющий клинок к его горлу.

— В Ад так в Ад.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что там тебя ждет.

— Я не боюсь.

— Зря. Знаешь, что Внизу делают с отступниками и врагами?

— Я знаю, что делают Наверху, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

Сандальфон смотрит на него, не скрывая презрения.

— Предатель.

— Наверно.

— Ты Пал.

— Мы все Пали, — замечает Азирафаэль. — Когда выбрали стороны, а не Бога.

— Ложь!

Он сам не знает, почему до сих разговаривает с Сандальфоном.

Он же пришел убивать. Карать. Крушить.

— Зачем ты вообще явился сюда, — вдруг удивляется Сандальфон. — Все было так хорошо. Этот твой демон уже признался в том, что столкнул тебя с Пути. Конечно, он бы сказал что угодно, лишь бы мы прекратили… Кстати, Гавриил и Михаил хотели тебя оправдать.

— А я их нет.

Азирафаэль перечеркивает Сандальфона мечом, и его массивное тело вспыхивает ярчайшим пламенем. Так проще, думает Азирафаэль.

И уходит.

На Земле Азирафаэля ждет лето и мелкий дождик.

Весь вечер он бродит по улицам Сохо и Мейфэйра, заглядывает в окна и витрины.

К полночи спускается в лондонское метро, на станцию «Пикадилли-серкл». Люди его не видят, и он садится на длинную скамейку у перрона. Меч кладет рядом. В ржавой железяке никто не признает самое совершенное оружие, созданное еще до того, как Творец придумал человека.

Закрывает глаза. Вспоминает, что Кроули никогда не отказывается от чая с мелиссой и мятой.

***

По крайней мере, Кроули в этот раз выпивает половину чашечки. Правда, к бисквитам не прикасается и к печенью тоже.

Азирафаэль уносит чайник с подносом на кухню и сразу возвращается обратно.

Кроули все так же сидит в постели, кутаясь в одеяло.

— Знаешь, Сандальфона больше нет, — объявляет Азирафаэль.

— Я его помню, — отвечает Кроули.

Только теперь он смотрит не на Азирафаэля, а в сторону окна.

Азирафаэль надеется, что очень скоро Кроули забудет и Михаила, и Сандальфона, и всех остальных архангелов тоже.

— В Лондоне сейчас лето, — произносит Кроули.

— Мы скоро туда вернемся, — обещает Азирафаэль.

— К назойливым туристам, которые хотят прихватить самую редкую Библию в качестве сувенира из британской столицы?

— Иногда я думаю, что соскучился по ним.

Кроули смеется.

— Не узнаю тебя, ангел. Тебя правда зовут Азирафаэль?

— Правда, — кивает он. — Знаешь, на Гросвенор-стрит открылся новый французский ресторан.

— И там только чудом можно забронировать столик?

— Ты угадал, — Азирафаэль улыбается в ответ. — Мне осталось закончить кое-какие дела…

Он не говорит, какие — Кроули и так все прекрасно понимает, а сам Азирафаэль все знает наперед. Кроули отдохнет и наберется сил, и все будет по-прежнему, как раньше, как было до неудавшегося Апокалипсиса, и как было потом, когда они считали, что уже победили. Только теперь они победили по-настоящему.

— Прости, что я не пришел раньше.

Кроули вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Я должен был сразу все понять. Должен был раньше найти тебя.

«В следующий раз я успею», — думает Азирафаэль, и мысль эта сразу его пугает, и он зарекается произносить такое даже про себя, потому что следующего раза не будет и никто не отнимет у него Кроули, ни Ад, ни Небеса, потому что нет такой силы, которая сможет их разлучить.

— Ангел…

Кроули чуть выпрямляется и поправляет на себе одеяло, жестом приглашая Азирафаэля сесть рядом с ним на диван.

Азирафаэль послушно садится. И не знает, что говорить.

Смотрит на Кроули украдкой. Больше всего на свете Азирафаэль хочет его поцеловать. Обнять, притянуть к себе, согреть его своим телом. И никогда не отпускать.

Он осторожно касается ладони Кроули — самыми кончиками пальцев — и когда тот вздрагивает, Азирафаэль сразу же отдергивает свою руку и извиняется. Он слишком хорошо знает, что случилось с Кроули там, на Небесах. Поэтому сначала он все исправит. Сделает так, что больше ни один ангел, ни один демон не причинит Кроули вреда.

А сейчас можно приготовить еще чая из листьев вишни и смородины. Или сварить какао.

«В следующий раз я успею», — повторяет про себя Азирафаэль.

***

В следующий раз Азирафаэль появляется на Небесах спустя неделю.

Уриил оказывается настоящим бойцом. Она верткая, гибкая и невероятно сильная.

С ней сложнее всего.

Может, еще и потому, что ей Азирафаэль хочет мстить меньше, чем остальным.

Но она тоже архангел, она тоже принимает решения, судит и выносит приговоры, и поэтому Азирафаэль тоже выносит свой приговор — ей самой.

— Ты забыл о воле Небес, — говорит Уриил, парируя его очередной удар.

— Я жалею, что сделал это слишком поздно, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

Огненный меч задевает плечо Уриила, она хрипит от боли и падает, а клинок выскальзывает у нее из рук.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу знать, что будет с нами после смерти.

Уриил вскидывает на него взгляд, полный презрения.

— Ты точно отправишься в Ад, — обещает она.

— Я уже был там, — признается Азирафаэль.

— Хотел продать душу?

— Да.

Врать он до сих пор не умеет.

Он бы и правда отдал все, лишь бы Кроули вернули к жизни.

— Со мной даже не стали разговаривать, — продолжает он.

— Это потому, что предатели никому не нужны, — подытоживает Уриил.

Ее голос звучит довольно. Она все так же уверена в себе, несмотря на грызущее ее тело пламя. Азирафаэль думает, что немножко им всем завидует — и Михаилу, и Сандальфону, и даже Гавриилу.

Они никогда в себе не сомневаются.

— Никакого посмертия нет, — добавляет Уриил. — Для демонов точно. Ты ведь про это спрашивал?

Азирафаэль медлит, а потом заносит меч.

В полдень он возвращается на Землю. Всматривается в ясное солнечное небо: так непривычно для Лондона. Пересекает Сент-Джеймсский парк наискосок — здесь сейчас все утопает в зелени. У пруда Азирафаэль не останавливается, покидает парк, а когда проходит по Арлингтон-стрит, то изо всех сил старается не смотреть, как элегантно одетые люди идут на ланч в «Ритце».

Скоро он оказывается на Беркли-сквер.

Некоторое время сидит на скамейке у громоздкой цветущей клумбы. Идти в этом городе ему некуда, и он опять чувствует себя разбитым и усталым, и хочется закрыть глаза, и вспомнить то, что было раньше, и представить, что все закончилось иначе.

В первой попавшейся гостинице есть ровно один свободный номер. Как назло, заснуть у него не получается — конечно, раньше Азирафаэль вообще не умел спать, а потом ему пришлось научиться. Он меряет комнату шагами. Взгляд его замирает на подоконнике в доме напротив: тот весь заставлен растениями в ярких кашпо.

Азирафаэль узнает только каланхоэ и фикус.

И амариллис.

***

Амариллисы здесь необыкновенные: розовые, красные и даже пурпурные. Азирафаэль склоняется над огненным цветком, вдыхая чудесный, неземной аромат. За амариллисами расстилается целое море перуанских лилий, африканских маргариток, орхидей и бромелий. Остальных названий Азирафаэль просто не знает: был бы рядом Кроули, тот бы обязательно подсказал.

А еще Азирафаэль не знает, зачем он здесь, что это за место и как он сюда попал. Поэтому он просто идет вперед. Тропинка огибает пышную, раскидистую пальму, и в следующее мгновение Азирафаэль замирает как вкопанный.

Впереди, рядом с кустом рододендрона стоит Кроули.

Змеиные глаза горят прежним пламенем.

Азирафаэль забывает, как дышать. Ему нужно сказать так много. Все объяснить. Почему он не успел и почему он пришел только сейчас.

Он срывается на бег и с размаху останавливается.

Потому что Кроули его не видит.

Не замечает. Не слышит, что ему говорит Азирафаэль.

Зато Кроули кажется спокойным. С ним наконец все хорошо. И ему не больно.

Азирафаэль решает, что это цена, которую он согласен платить.

***

Платить в этом мире нужно за все: теперь в этом Азирафаэль полностью уверен.

Как и в том, что ничего не изменится. Сколько бы ангелов он ни убил.

Время не повернуть вспять. Следующего раза, когда он успеет спасти Кроули, просто не будет.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — сообщает ему Гавриил. — Я ждал тебя.

На самом деле, он даже не пытается защищаться. Не вытаскивает меч. Не зовет на помощь.

Вместо этого Гавриил встает из-за стола — за окном сияют все те же бесконечно прекрасные Небеса с небоскребами, солнцем и радугой — и идет навстречу Азирафаэлю, поднимая руки.

Гавриил безоружен. В этом, конечно, есть что-то неправильное, но Азирафаэль считает, что сейчас это не имеет значения.

Он здесь не для того, чтобы вызывать архангелов на поединок.

— Мы можем спокойно поговорить, — предлагает Гавриил, — да, Азирафаэль?

Улыбка его все такая же лучезарная, как и прежде.

Как будто Азирафаэль не убивал Михаила, Сандальфона и Уриила. Как будто Гавриил не знает, что сейчас Азирафаэль пришел за ним.

И что на нем Азирафаэль не остановится.

— Ты ведь хочешь знать, как все было?

— Да, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

— Самое главное вот что: мы хотели тебе помочь. Чтобы ты мог вернуться к нам. На Небеса.

— Я не просил.

Гавриил всплескивает руками.

— Послушай, это была идея Михаила, — объясняет он. — Не думай, что я хочу переложить на нее ответственность. Она хотела во всем разобраться, а для этого нужно было поговорить с демоном. В конце концов, Кроули уже был здесь! И если честно, он сам бросил нам вызов, когда явился сюда.

Азирафаэль еще крепче сжимает свой огненный клинок.

— Он явился сюда сам?

— Ну, в прошлый раз, — поправляется Гавриил. — Когда вы с ним поменялись телами. В этот раз мы решили, что с ним надо разговаривать в других помещениях. Между прочим, адский огонь — это не шутка. Демон был опасен. А я как руководитель был обязан обезопасить своих сотрудников.

— А дальше?

Гавриил пожимает плечами.

— Мы хотели побеседовать с ним по душам. Уриил предложила остановить время. Ты не знал, что она это тоже умеет?

— Я бы это почувствовал, — замечает вслух Азирафаэль. От внезапной догадки его передергивает. — Сколько времени прошло для Кроули?

— Не знаю, — Гавриил качает головой.

Может, он и правда не знает.

Азирафаэль озирается: на письменном столе Гавриила высятся стопки документов. Да и архив находится на том же этаже. На Небесах принято гордиться порядком.

— Это должно быть в протоколах, — делает вывод Азирафаэль. — Сколько шел допрос?

Он щелкает пальцами, и нужная папка выскальзывает с полки. Шелестит страницами, и перед глазами Азирафаэля проносится вся информация.

Его начинает мутить.

— Десять лет, — произносит Азирафаэль.

Огненный меч он держит прямо у горла Гавриила.

— Я это не санкционировал, — оправдывается тот. — Это все Сандальфон. По-моему, они с Уриилом немного увлеклись. Ты можешь посмотреть запись допроса и убедиться, что я говорю правду.

Азирафаэль решает, что протокола с него достаточно.

Он хочет запомнить Кроули другим: хитрым, смелым и вопреки всему — человечным. И очень красивым.

Не сломленным.

Наверно, это малодушие. Ну и пусть.

Поэтому он снова щелкает пальцами: так, чтобы открыть протокол на последней странице.

— Демон сам выбрал смерть, — говорит Гавриил. — Вылил на себя святую воду.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Азирафаэль и читает дальше. — Сандальфон хотел, чтобы Кроули позвал меня на помощь?

Гавриил снова разводит руками.

Азирафаэль до сих пор помнит то мгновение. Когда весь его мир будто вздрогнул, распался на части, на атомы, и родился заново.

Вот только Кроули в этом новом мире больше не было.

— Я могу все исправить, — сообщает Гавриил. — Представь себе, у Михаила были связи Внизу. Иногда мы пользовались этими каналами. Я скажу им, и для тебя найдут другого демона. Будет как две капли воды похож на твоего Кроули. Ты передашь ему свои воспоминания и потом даже не заметишь разницы. Я договорюсь, чтобы Ад отдал его тебе. Можешь делать с ним, что захочешь. Он будет только твоим. И я не буду возражать. Никто на Небесах не будет против.

Азирафаэль ничего не понимает.

И не убирает клинок.

Время у него есть. Теперь точно. Впереди — целая вечность без Кроули.

Можно потратить еще несколько минут, слушая Гавриила. Который сейчас улыбается так, будто не замечает пламени у своей шеи.

— На самом деле ты мне очень помог, — объясняет Гавриил. — Давно пора было избавиться от этих фанатиков. Думаешь, мне легко работать с такими, как Сандальфон? Да, я очень ценю лояльность, но сотрудник должен иметь свое собственное мнение обо всем. И обладать неким воображением, чтобы решать более сложные задачи. Вот как ты, например. Настоящий воин. Мы с тобой теперь горы свернем, ведь так, Азирафаэль? Мы же на одной стороне, правда?

Огненный меч прочерчивает в воздухе широкую дугу.

Напоследок Азирафаэль сжигает архив.

И уходит.

Он, если честно, и сам не знает, почему постоянно возвращается на Землю. Земля дает ему силы. И забирает тоже: в этом городе все напоминает ему о Кроули. Каждая улочка в Сохо, каждый ресторанчик в Мейфэйре и Сити.

Самые лучшие его воспоминания и самые страшные всегда будут рядом.

Наверное, это правильно.

Он опять сидит на скамейке в Сент-Джеймсском парке.

Снова представляет, как он спасает Кроули. Как выхаживает. Как они с Кроули улетают на Альфу Центавра. На минуту или на две ему кажется, что у него получилось. Что в этот раз он успел.

Что все хорошо.

И что в том саду с цветущими амариллисами они будут вдвоем.

**Author's Note:**

> Я до сих пор думаю о хэппи-энде для этой истории, где Азирафаэль повернул все-таки время вспять и успел.


End file.
